


Stripped.

by woefully_wanderlust



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woefully_wanderlust/pseuds/woefully_wanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is an aspiring tattoo artist who works at a local coffee shop. Harry Styles is a college student who works at a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet the characters.

**Louis Tomlinson, 20**

_Childhood / adolescent years:_

Louis Tomlinson, a boy who once had it all. He grew up in the Hollywood hills with his two happily married mothers and older sister. Since a young age Louis knew he wasn’t like other boys, he didn’t find attraction to girls. In his sophomore year of high school he came out as gay, though that didn’t change anything. He was the star athlete, on the math team, part of the drama club and was an honor roll student receiving college scholarships left and right.

_College / University:_

After accepting his diploma he shipped off to Northfield, Minnesota to attend Carleton College focusing on cinema and media studies. While attending his first year Louis ran into some academic and personal changes. He wasn’t keeping up with his school work and didn’t find interest in what he was studying. He also found himself going to more and more parties. He would drink enormous amounts of alcohol, typically until he would pass out. After one terrible night of drinking Louis landed himself in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. He was sent to rehab for alcohol abuse, he went through detox, counseling and group therapy and remained clean for one month. After he got out he made the decision to drop out and work towards staying clean.

_Now:_

He traveled back to Los Angeles and moved in with his moms. He got a job as a barista at a local coffee shop and saved up money until he was able to move out on his own. Now at twenty years old, one year clean, you can find the tatted up skater behind the counter making Frappuccino’s and lattes. He has his own place in downtown, a rundown loft with a great view. Although he’s on his own he is still saving his money in hopes to open up his own tattoo shop.

 

* * *

 

**Harry Styles, 18**

_Childhood years:_

Harry Styles was a boy who never had a constant. Throughout his elementary and middle school years he and his single mother always moved around, never staying in one place. He was always known as the new kid and found himself being bullied almost everywhere they went. He kept it from his mother but after falling into severe depression he attempted to take his life during his eighth grade year. His mom later learned what was going on behind the childes fake smiles and decided to find a ‘forever’ home. By the time Harry reached high school his mother, Anne, and he settled down in Brainerd, Minnesota. Harry soon met his best friend, Elle. Throughout the years the two have been inseparable, always together.

_High school / Adolescent years:_

Though still depressed in his high school years, Harry managed to carry a solid 4.0 and got a full ride scholarship to UCLA, the University of Los Angeles, where he would soon work towards earning his bachelor’s degree in English Literature. Elle soon followed in his footsteps and they began preparing for college. The day they graduated they had everything ready. They had a party that night and left early the next morning for the long road trip ahead. It would take thirty hours, with a few stops along the way, until they arrived in sunny Los Angeles.

_College / University / Now:_

Shortly after arriving at their new home Elle left to study abroad in Europe leaving Harry to himself. As he started feeling more lonely he took it upon himself to explore the city. Harry never was a ‘party animal’ but after encountering his first strip club he fell in love with the feeling. He became a frequent visitor, almost nightly, and soon got a job. He kept it a secret at first but over the past few months Harry has become one of the best at the club and is not shy of sharing his talents. Now he’s busy with work, school is quickly approaching and working late doesn’t mix well with studying and morning classes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Louis’ POV:_

_The Tool Box sign glowed down on the pavement in the early morning darkness. Music boomed, audible from down the block gradually getting louder and louder as you approached. Once Malaina and I finally make our way inside past the bouncer, we are quickly greeted by two, rather handsome, men. They offer to take us to give us ‘special treatment’ but we kindly decline; not planning on getting any tonight._

I awake abruptly to the loud roar of Los Angeles traffic leaking in through the windows of the loft. Poppy is curled into a ball hiding her face from the sun between my legs and abdomen while I’m stuck in fetal position determined not to disrupt her sleep.

I wiggle my way out from under the blanket letting the Russian Blue cat sleep in peace. I rise up from the warmth of the bed and glance around the floor. I pick up one my many pairs of black skinny jeans and drape them over my shoulder. I stumble over to the wardrobe, pulling out the top draw slowly. I seize a clean pair of Calvin Klein boxers and pair of socks. I then open the cupboard door and yank a black V-neck t-shirt off a hanger.

Hobbling into the bathroom I flick up the switch allowing the room to fill with light. My phone is still in place, charging in the I-home set on top of the toilet lid. I check my notifications, nothing exciting just some missed text messages from various people and a voicemail from my mom.

I set my clothes down in a pile upon the counter and turn on the hot water letting it run while I strip. I shuffle my playlist and step in allowing the hot water to hit my naked body. Jesus, I hate work. I think knowing what’s to come throughout the day; annoying crabby people, clueless people, workers determined to get shit done, and students who are getting their needed dose of caffeine to get through class.

I finish washing and turn the knob, allowing the water to come to slow drops. I snatch my towel off the hook and dry off. I check the time, 8:30; I still have twenty minutes until I start. I quickly get dressed and check my hair in the mirror. I swish it to one side then the other, after about five minutes of just trying to look somewhat decent I find myself throwing on another beanie, like every other day. I hastily brush my teeth and head out into the open loft.

I go to the kitchen where Poppy’s food and water bowls are located and check her supply. I give her a clean full bowl of water and also a scoop of dry food.

I finish, say my farewells to Pop and walk over to the door. I slip on my old dull converse and take my lanyard sticking it in my pocket before opening the door. At the last moment I grab my skateboard and shut the door behind me.

After the long journey down the stairs I head out into the L.A. heat. I plug in my earbuds and start The Who radio on Spotify. I take off down the street and skate to The Kids Are Alright.

***

Mornings are always the hardest and busiest at any coffee shop. The employed are rushing to get caffeine, students are reviving themselves and everybody else is just trying to fit in and do what others do.

I don’t officially start work until ten o’clock, when all the chaos dissolves and the shop goes back to the hipster coffee house it is. Before my shift I await in the break room watching a soccer game from last night. The LA Galaxy played the Seattle Sounders, both very good teams. At the moment they were tied, 1-1 but the ball was on the Sounders half for a majority of the first half.

The Galaxy got another goal, shot by Rafael Garcia, just within the last remaining minute. Kyle, one of the other baristas, walked in signaling for me to begin for the day.

“How is it out there?” I question not taking my eyes off the screen to catch the last couple seconds.

“Not too bad. Had the regulars, David stopped in with his daughter which was a pleasant surprise.” He retorts as the final whistle blows.

“Aw, that’s nice. Well I better get going can’t let it get too crazy out there.” I cackle tying my apron and sliding my phone into my pocket.

***

It seemed like a hundred hours until my shift partner finally arrived. Luckily I don’t work with complete dickwads whom I despise so it’s not a huge deal when somebody comes in late. I also have the advantage of almost always working shifts with my good friend Malaina of whom I surprisingly, haven’t gotten sick of yet. As for the others they’re alright, not great, not terrible.

“I’m so sorry, Lou! I slept past my alarm.” She exclaims rushing to get started.

“Its fine, we shockingly haven’t been too busy yet. That is since ten.” I say as a gaggle of students strut through the door. “And here we go.” I whisper under my breath as both Mal and I take our place at the cash registers ready to help serve them. “Good morning ladies what can I get you all today?”

“Um, can I get a Fruity Freeze in a medium, please?” The first girl rattles off.

“Without question.” I type in her order. “What flavor?” “What flavors do you have?

“We have Wild Berry Blend, Strawberry Swirl, Tango Mango, Chilly Cherry, and Banana Bonanza.”

“I’ll have a Tango Mango please.”

“Absolutely, and may I ask if these will all be together?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, that’ll be $3.50.” I state as she hands over a five dollar bill. I hand her the change and she places her two quarters into the tip jar.

“Thanks, so much.”

***

The day passed slowly, a few customers here and there before our shift ends and we head into the back.

“So what are you up to tonight?” Malaina asks untying her apron hanging it up on her designated hook.

“Nothing, going to go home, change and then probably just watch Friends again.” I chuckle knowing the other parts I can’t say out loud.

“Oh c’mon, a Friday night in L.A. and you’re going to go home, alone with nobody else? Is that how you want to spend your night?” I try to interfere but she continues. “All alone, with no company. Nobody to keep you warm, nobody to cuddle up next to you.”

“Well actually, Poppy can cuddle. She’s quite good at it too.” I finally get my say in but she carries on without even hearing me.

“Doesn’t count. But hey, I have an idea.” Her voice raises an octave with a smile spreading across her face. I already have an idea. “Why don’t we go to the Tool Box?”

 _Yep exactly what I figured. No surprise._ “I’m really not-“ She cuts me off.

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re not in the mood. You said you’d go with me, and sorry to be straight forward but I could use a good show.”

“Okay, but,” I process my thoughts trying to figure it out. _I have to admit, I really wouldn’t mind a strip club tonight, a male one at that. In fact I’ve been thinking of going for the past few days._ “Alright, fine.”

“Yay! Thank you!” She shouts hopping up and down in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah, why don’t we go back to mine, chill, wait a bit, change and then head out.” she nods in agreement and we venture on our way back to my place.

***

“Shall we?” Malaina asks breaking the silence after about twenty episodes of Friends and three bags of popcorn. “I’ll have to touch up quick but are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I reply stretching releasing a dinosaur yelp. “Do you think I should change?”

“I think your fine, I’m going to though. Do you still have my flat iron and dress?”

“Yep, the straightener is under the bathroom sink and your dress is hung up on the back of the door.” I retort looking at how beautiful she looks. “You’re gorgeous. Even after working a six hour shift and napping. You look like a goddess.”

“You’re a real best friend.” She smiles leaning over planting a kiss on the tip of my nose. “You know sometimes you make me think we should be a thing, but then I remember we both like dick.”

“You know sometimes I remember how funny you are, and then I remember you really aren’t.” I cheekily remark releasing a giggle as she playfully pounds my arm with her fist.

“Fuck face.” She retorts walking away into the bathroom. The door clicks shut, and the music starts.

After about twenty minutes the bathroom door flings open and a fully club ready Malaina steps forward. “Are you ready?” She asks posing in the entry way. “C’mon, let’s go!”

***

It was around two a.m. on a Tuesday night, technically Wednesday morning, when The Tool Box sign came into view. It glowed down upon the early morning dry pavement of West Hollywood. You could hear the roar of music from down the boulevard, growing louder and louder as you approach.

We arrive and move past the bouncer and finally head into the club itself. The moment we walk through the door we are greeted by a single man.

“What are you two looking for here tonight?” He asks.

“A man, for each.” Malaina speaks up, responding for both of us. “I’d much prefer a straight man but this boy likes his gay.”

“Great, I’ll go get him for you just stay right here, alright.” He walks away behind a curtain into the, what I assumed, back.

“Wow, don’t worry, not like I wanted to lay low tonight or anything.” I say turning toward the ecstatic nineteen year old. She doesn’t get the chance to reply before the man comes toward us with one, rather handsome, man following behind.

The bloke from before whispers in the others ear before turning back to us. “C’mon little lady and let’s see what we can do.” He takes Malaina’s hand and pulls her away.

“Well, hey there big boy.” The boy’s voice is warm and arousing as drapes himself over my shoulder. “Why don’t we find some privacy and fulfill your needs.” He takes my hand and leads me past a curtain, down a long hall and into one of the many rooms lining the corridor. “So what’re you looking for tonight sweetie?”

“What all can you do?” I ask not wanting to come off to eager.

“I can do a simple lap dance or strip tease.” The boy says seating me down on a reasonably nice, large queen size bed. “And I’m not supposed to but I’m also capable of blowing and also fucking your brains out.” He smiles as if what he just said wasn’t vulgar.

“Why don’t we just see how far we can get.” I smirk already feeling myself get hard at the thought. I look around the ‘bedroom’ and notice the boys supplies; handcuffs, a ‘sleeping’ mask, rope, chains, a ball gag, some toys along with other types of restraints.

“I like your thinking.” He states pulling off his shirt. “Would you care for a surprise?”

“Whatever you feel, master.” Oh my god, why the hell did I just say that?

“Oh babe, close your eyes, you’re in for a treat.” He says grabbing the blindfold and handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello earthlings and welcome to Stripped. This is my newest piece of work, which I've been obsessed with! I really love this story mainly because it's out of my comfort zone to write these 'sexy' scenes (if you want to consider them that). I have really been trying to improve my writing and use a wider vocabulary and trying to write in different tones and put more description. I don't know how well it's working but I really do have to say, I really enjoy this chapter. I don't have much else to say besides I hope that you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. Remember you can always leave a comment letting me know what you thought and/or leave kudos (◠‿◠✿) I love you all so much, thanks for reading! Ashley xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people who are actually reading this. I really hope that those of you enjoyed and I hope to be updating more frequently. If you like it make sure to leave a comment or kudos. Now get on reading! xxx

_Louis’ POV:_

The boy kneels behind me tying the blindfold tightly. I sense his movement and here the clanking of metal handcuffs.

“Put your hands behind your back,” He says cuffing my hands to, from I can tell, the beds metal bared headboard. “ _Sir_.” His warm breath leaks into my ears and I suddenly feel his soft lips pressed against my neck.

He continues to kiss down my body, covering every square inch possible not missing a spot. He reaches my hips unbuttoning my pants and I hear him snicker to himself. He runs his hands along my hard-on, over and over through the thin piece of fabric.

He finishes massaging me and leans in. “Ready?” He asks. I can’t manage out a proper response as I have to hold back the moans from the pleasure I just received. I nod back in response as he peels off my boxer briefs allowing my bulge to free.

His wasted no time and went straight for the kill, wrapping his warm plump lips around my head. He starts slow, letting his tongue do the work, flicking and swirling around the head. His tongue glides down from the tip to the base, the backup. He begins to bob his head up and down, fitting my full length in his mouth. He continues this for what seems like only seconds until I’m overcome with the feeling of excitement. He begins moving his fist rapidly up and down my length causing me to release a deep moan of ecstasy and a load of come.

“Do you like that, _babe?_ ” He asks licking up the mess he, technically I, just created. I give him only a mhm response as he finishes. He lifts the blindfold from my eyes and throws it to the side. “Now for the good part. Would you prefer to be locked and blindfolded or free and able to appreciate my work?”

“Free.” I answer as he rises, striding over to the counter. He snatches the handcuff key and unlocks the restraints. He sets them back on the counter and standing at the foot of the bed.

I’m still lying back as I watch him unfasten his belt buckle and yank down his pants dropping them onto the concrete floor. “Come here big boy.” He states crawling onto the bed the hovering over me.

He looks down at me before planting a kiss on my lips. Our mouths meet and he slips his tongue through my lips. I eagerly allow him entrance as our tongues dance and swing together instantly moving in sync with each other.

Whilst his hands hold his body above mine I take it upon myself to explore him like he did me. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer in. I run my fingers over his collar bones then over the panes of his chest. My hand continues down his abdomen before finally reaching the edge of his underwear. I slide my hand into the tight fitting boxer briefs and feel his hard length. I take hold of it slowly moving my hand up and down, twisting slightly trying to give him the most pleasure possible.

I continue the motion for only a few minutes before the kissing slows and he pulls away. He takes a seat on my upper thighs and runs his hands from my hair to where my underwear would begin. Meanwhile, my arms wrap around the boys hips and my hands grasp his ass.

“Top or bottom?” He raises his eyebrows in query.

I hesitate for a split second knowing the questions prominence. “Bottom.” I utter out embarrassed as to whether or not I answered it ‘correctly’.

“Good.” He smirks, rising to his knees beside the sides of my body. He strips out of his boxers throwing them to the floor.

Grabbing hold of my cock he begins pumping it, not even starting off slowly he jumps right into a fast paced stroke. It only takes minutes for me to feel pre-come bead out my slit. “Cum,” He declares through a grin knowing what’s about to happen. “For me, _baby_.” His voice is soft and calm. The statement echoes in my head and the next thing I know he has me a wailing mess. He cleans up my load, dragging his tongue across my skin sending tingles throughout my body.

He finishes then hastily snatches a bottle of lube out from under the mattress and drops some into his palm. He warms it up rubbing it around in his hands, and then applies it to his head spreading it down the length. “Assume the position.” I took the command, moving out from beneath him and flipping over on all fours. He places one hand around my hip the other easing himself into me.

He starts slow, making sure not to hurt me. His hands move, from my hips around to my front. He slides his fingers down my length, swirling his thumb on my head. He progresses from tip to base.

After a while the slow gentleness from before, completely disappears. Now the boy was pounding his, probably nine inches, inside of me. We release occasional whimpers, showing the pleasure we’re both receiving.

“Ah fuck, I’m going.” He doesn’t get the chance to finish before his warm juices fill up inside me. He pulls out slower than he’d gone in causing my body to quiver and shake with pleasure.

“Holy shit, babe.” He pronounces. “That was amazing. Now how about I give you the chance to show me what you can do.” A wide smirk spreads across his face.

“I mean, if that’s what you want.” I feel my cheeks grow a dark shade of red.

“Oh, I’d very much enjoy that.” The boy giggles and we flip flop spots, he lies on his back with his hands behind his head hinting to me his readiness.

He’s already plenty hard so I take hold of his cock guiding it into me.  I sit down gently, all the way, until my body is resting on him. I being to move my hips; slow at first moving side to side, nervous and worried if I’m still capable of bringing desire to somebody. I change my movements, now adding sliding in and out, up and down.

The boy smiles up at me hands grabbing my hips then moving them up my abdomen. His eyes close shut and he grabs onto my shoulders pulling my upper body closer to him. He rises slightly until our lips meet. The boy’s mouth soon pulls away and his nails dig into my shoulders. He squeezes his eyes shut and release long low moans obviously close to climax. I continue my movements and his nails slide down my chest.

“F-fuck, I’m going to come!” He screams as I pull him out of me. My head drops down and I push his length into my mouth. I suck him until his come shoots into the back my throat and his groans in satisfaction and I take a deep swallow. He looks down upon me as I begin to clean him up. “That was literally fucking amazing.” He states smiling at the sight and then pulls my body up to him, face to face placing one last kiss on my lips. “Well, I think it’s about time for us to head back out. I bet your friend didn’t have nearly as much fun as we did.”

“Doubt it.” He giggles at my response and I get up snatching my clothes. I begin getting dressed and the boy remains lying down, in his full naked glory. “Aren’t you going to get dressed?” I ask looking up in confusion.

“I mean I guess I can slip on something.” The boy says sitting up on the edge of the bed. “Would you open the top draw of that dresser,” He pauses, pointing to a dresser in the far corner. “And throw me a pair of boxers, please.” I do as he asks grabbing a clean pair of tossing them over to him. “Thank you.” I nod and finish getting dressed, pulling my t-shirt over my head.

He finishes putting on his briefs and I my shoes before we head back out to where Malaina and I originally entered. The place has died down and there are only a few customers left.

“Thanks so much, _babe_. I had a good time.” He grins at me, looking around before pulling me in. He tightly wraps his arms around my neck head along with them. He kisses my neck and sucks surely to leave hickies.

“How much do I owe you?” I ask lifting my head allowing him to continue.

“Fifty. The rest is my treat.” I feel him smile against my neck. “Please come back.” He states kissing lightly moving up to my mouth.

“Maybe.” I tease pulling away from him. “Here.” I slip a fifty into his back pocket then kiss him one last time. “Thank you, again.”

I back away and head for the door. I push open the door from the dark club into the just risen sunlight. I smell the sharp stale scent of old cigarettes and look around finding Malaina leaning against the side of the building.

“Jesus Christ what did you two do? It’s almost been three hours!” She proclaims throwing her cigarette to the dirt ground stomping to put it out.

“What? We just had a bit of fun.” I smile and snigger to myself continuing to walk down the pavement. “Probably more than you and whatever his name is.” I whisper under my breath.

“Oh sure, whatever you say Lou.” She catches up grabbing my arm, linking it with hers.

“Hey, I think I’m just going to go home and get to sleep. I have a shift at noon so it’s best if I get at least a few hours.” I say pulling away. “Is that alright?”

“Of course, no worries. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” I nod my head up and down and she rises up on her tip toes; kissing my cheek softly. “Sleep tight, I love you.”

“Love you too, make it home safe. Text me to let me know you made it.” I kiss her head and hug her tightly. I get a ‘mhm’ in response and we part ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly the best chapter I've written and isn't the most exciting either but it will all make sense once you've read it why I had to write it the way I did. Okay now go read!

Louis' POV:

I arrive home, dragging myself up the multiple stories before actually reaching my floor. I walk down the long narrow hallway and unlock my door greeted by a starving Poppy. I mosey over to the bed, Pop following on the heels of my feet meowing every step of the way. I take the hint and walk over to her food dish in the kitchen area. I give her a scoop of dry food and plop down onto the bed.

I flip on the television and try to find something actually decent on. Soap operas, no; Children shows, no; Multiple news channels, no; Teenage pregnancy shows, no; Keeping up with the Kardashians, no; Some hillbilly fishing or survival show, no. I turn it off in disappointment and wrap up in the plushy blue blanket closing my eyes. Poppy jumps up and immediately takes her place; curled up right by my side.

***

I lurch awake just as the slimy; worm like creature reaches my toes. He had been racing after me for what seemed like forever, yelling profanities at me and chasing me down. I hate nightmares, why are they a thing? Like nobody wants to wake up in the middle of the night, or day in this case morning, to a horror picture film running through their dreams.

Since I'm up I snatch my phone, checking the time and any new messages. The time is 11:00 exactly on the dot. I scroll through my notifications, a voicemail from both moms, a text from my older sister and a message from Malaina. I check my voicemail first.

Hi Lou, it's just your old ma. Just wanted to touch base, it's been awhile since we spent some time together. Anywho, give momma or I call. Love you baby.

I go onto the next one.

Hey babe, just calling to see how you're doing. Give one of us a call. We'd love to see you soon. Love you. Give Pop hugs and kisses from grandmas!

Well I better add that to my to-do list, call my moms. I click the home button and go to my messages; first checking the text from my sister.

Hey Lou Lou! Moms have been trying to reach you to see if you want to have dinner with us. I love and miss you so CALL THEM! Sissy xxx

God I must really need to call them. Third message and from my sister who I haven't talked to in ages. Something really must be up, oh well. I check the last message from Malaina.

Hey just got home, all safe and sound. I'll see you tomorrow :) I LAVA U

I close out my messages and set my phone back down releasing a dinosaur yelp as I stretch across the bed. I don't want to work today. Not one bit, not even the slightest bit. It's a Wednesday afternoon so it probably won't be as busy as the morning shifts but hey, you never know in sunny Los Angeles.

Meow. Poppy does as I and stretches out from the position she was in last night. She rises to all fours walking onto my chest rubbing her forehead against my jaw. She meows occasionally and plops down right under my chin.

"Oh no, no not today. I have things to do Pop." I lift her up and plant a kiss on the tippy top of her head and place her down next to me. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and onto the cold floor.

I drift over to the dresser and grab another blank black t-shirt, a pair of underwear, some socks, and a clean pair of skinny jeans. I take the load into the bathroom setting it atop the counter. I turn on the fan and strip then step into the shower. I let the water run down my body before I begin the usual shower stuff like washing my body, shampooing my hair then conditioning.

It's not long before I finish and turn the knob. I take hold of my towel and dry off quickly then begin to get ready. I throw a beanie over my damp hair and walk out dropping down on to the bed. I grab my phone and dial my mom, Josie's, number in. It rings three times until I hear my moms voice come through.

"Hi, darling, nice of you to finally ring us back!" My mom laughs. "How have you been babe? Work okay?"

"Hello mom, yeah I'm good. Just you know the usual tired." I reply not wanting to spill everything on her at once, over the phone. "How have you been?" I ask wanting to sway away from why I've been distant.

"Well that's good honey." She says with sympathy in her voice. "You know I have to admit I've been a little bored without work, missing my students and fellow professors, but other than that I've been well." A confused look spreads across my face as I totally forgot she quit her job. She was a mathematics professor at UCLA but recently retired cause of her busy schedule. And by busy I mean her doing yoga and going hiking two days a week.

***

The phone call drags on, basically just moms being moms trying to know anything and everything about my life. We say our goodbyes and I slide my finger ending the call then go to my messages composing a new one to my sister.

To: Logie Bear

Hey Lo-lo just got off the phone with moms and they didn't say anything abou-

My phone bings and shows a new message from my mom Meghan.

From: Mommy Meghan

Forgot to ask, would you like to join us and your sister for dinner sometime this week?

I type a one word reply, yes, and go back to texting Logan. I begin typing, not deleting what I had written due to my laziness.

To: Logie Bear

Scratch that mom just called and asked about dinner. Told her I would, let's hope I don't regret it lol!

I chuckle at my response, knowing nothing undesirable will occur, hopefully that is. I send it off, closing my messages and open up my Instagram. I scroll through my feed, nothing but party pictures from my friends at school. I close it just as Logan's message comes through.

From: Logie Bear

Lol I'm sure you won't! And just a fair warning I'm bringing a little special guest.

I reply not knowing what exactly she means.

To: Logie Bear

What do you mean a little special guest??

Her reply comes quickly.

From: Logie Bear

I may or may not have a little friend of whom I have relations with. Please don't tell moms, I don't want them to know right at the moment.

I smile to myself looking down at my screen.

To: Logie Bear

Of course not, we should meet up so you can tell me everything.

Again, a quick response.

From: Logie Bear

When do you get off?

Ah, the dreaded question, something I wish I didn't have to answer because you know, ew work.

To: Logie Bear

Nine but I probably won't get home until nine thirty-ish. You could meet me at my place and we could order take-out.

I send it although I already know her response. She'll say yes then add the 'see you then' and lastly tell me she wants us to get Chinese from Fang

From: Logie Bear

Deal. See you at nine thirty-ish. I'll pick up Fang before I come over. Can't wait to see you Lou Lou xxx

I close my messages and check the time, 11:48. Shit, shit,shit. I think to myself knowing that I have to be at work and working in twelve minutes.

I immediately hop off the bed and rush to brush my teeth. I do so as quick as possible before grabbing my phone and skateboard and rushing down the apartment stairwell.

***

The first half of my shift passes sluggishly with only few customers before my break comes. Both Malaina and I head into the back and plop down onto the small loveseat.

"So, what're you up to tonight?" She asks tapping away on her phone screen.

"Logan's coming over to talk to me about some stuff and we're just going to chill, order some take out. It's just one of those nights, you know?"

"Oh I totally feel you. I wish I could do that but I work all day tomorrow. Can you say kill me." She says holding her hand in the shape of a gun to her temple.

"Damn girl, you're going to be worked out. I'm glad I got the day off but then again I'm working all weekend." I say before continuing as the light bulb above my head lights up. "That is unless I can get somebody else to cover my shift." A smile widens across my face.

"Honestly doubt it." She says grabbing her phone, lighting it up to see the time. "Well we better get going. The afternoon crowd will be pouring in soon."

"True." I remark as we rise in unison and walk back into the front of the shop.

***

The shift passes swiftly and quick with customers every second possible until the flow slows and we have the chance to lock up and shut everything down.

After getting everything done, like taking the trash and recycling out, cleaning counters and table, etcetera, we each grab our things say our goodbyes and head on our separate ways.

***

I hurry up the apartment stairs and waddle to the door twisting the knob to see if Logan had left it unlocked. The knob turns at ease signaling to me that Logan is inside.

"Lou Lou!" I hear my sisters voice cry as I open the door stepping inside. "It's been to long I've missed you so much!" She exclaims as she runs up wrapping her arms around me pulling me in for a hug.

"I've missed you too. It's been weird not seeing you around." I reply calming. "How was-" I don't get to finish before she cuts me off.

"That's for later. Now let's go eat before it gets cold!" She says hurrying over to the bed wear the food is spread out. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got a little of everything. Hope that's okay."

"Totally perfectly fine." I say just as my stomach grumbles. I take it as a hint and dish a spoonful of fried rice onto a plate.

"So you want to hear about my little girlie friend?" Logan asks grinning at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to Stripped. I don't have much to say besides sorry this took a little longer to upload. I had writers block and then got school work, some reading I have to do for the summer, and I haven't had the best of luck with squeezing writing in. Luckily, I think I'll have more time and room in my schedule for writing. With that said I don't promise an update soon but I'll try and have one up asap. Love you all so much and I hope you enjoy it. Vote, comment and share if you like it, it means a lot to me! Ashley xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, she's amazing." Logan begins taking a bite out of her orange sesame chicken. "I don't know what else to say. What do you want to know?"

"Uh, let me think." I pause putting my hand to my chin as if in deep thought. "Fucking anything and everything please."

"Alright I'll start off with her personality so you don't think I'm in this just for the looks." She laughs to herself. "Well, she's funny. Sometimes she'll send me literally five second video clips of her doing the most random shit. Like just yesterday she sent me a video of her squatting on one of the target balls, you know the ones in front of the store?" I give her a quick nod. "And she was screeching at the top of her lungs to everybody that walked by. Holy shit it was so funny; I was actually on the floor dying of laughter."

I let out a chuckle covering my mouth making sure not to spit out any of my dinner. "What. The. Fuck?" I stutter out between laughs. "Does she do it with you too?"

"Yes! She'll do it anywhere; at home, in the car, in public, literally  _anywhere_." She emphasizes on anywhere making sure to get the point across that it doesn't matter where or who this girl is with. "I mean I don't think it's a bad thing though because every time she does it she makes me smile or laugh. It's always been that way with her."

"How long have you two known each other and had a thing."

"We first met in," She pauses, her eyebrows furrowed and her gaze drifted off in thought. "I want to say sixth grade. We had a history class together and we did a project together and then were like school friends. You know those friends that you talk to at school but never out of school? Yeah that was our relationship."

"Okay but why did you two just start talking again? Don't tell me you met her at a club or something." I say knowing my sister and her past relationships.

"Surprisingly no, she just texted me one day out of the blue and was like 'Hey was flipping through high school yearbooks and found your number thought I would say hey. It's been awhile I'd love to hangout sometime.' and then we went out for lunch and just started talking and here we are."

"She just texted you out of nowhere? You don't think that's a little sketchy."

"I mean, not really. We were friends for quite some time so I thought it was nice. Plus we've been friends on Facebook so it's not like we haven't spoken at all over the past few years." She states explaining herself. "Okay but besides the fact that she is funny she's also really caring and dependable and sweet and always putting others before her and she accepts me for me. She's just everything I've ever imagined."

"Well I'm glad you found somebody who appreciates you for you but I'm also glad she can make you happy. I mean the whole time you've been talking about her you've had a smile spread from ear to ear; it seems like you're beaming with joy." I say grinning holding back the tears in my eyes. "Logan, this was the happiest I've seen you for a long time, and it makes me so glad to finally see you getting what you deserve. You're radiating happiness off of your face, Logie; she obviously must mean a lot to you, you never talk this way about anyone, not even me." I giggle, quickly wiping the tear that fell from my eye.

"Lou Lou stop, you're going to make me cry!" She laughs back holding her fingers beneath her eyes making sure no tears escape. "You want to know the best part?" I nod eagerly awaiting what she was about to say. "She's attractive, like  _super_  attractive. She's got these striking eyes that change from a green to blue and she's got the darkest, longest eyelashes and they're just stunning. She has the best eyebrows, like they're always perfect and she doesn't have to fill them in. Oh and don't get me started on her full, glorious lips and god chiseled jaw. She's just absolutely flawless."

"Jesus just hearing that I know she's attractive, and I'm gay." I chuckle. "Do you have a picture?" I ask wanting proof of this, what sounds like, goddess.

"Oh, of course." Logan pulls out her phone unlocking it going to her pictures but pauses before showing anything. "Okay so I may have failed to mention something that you may want to be aware of."

"Okay."

"She's gender fluid." She pauses. "I know you don't have a problem with that, I just wanted to let you be aware."

"Alright, chill. So I'm assuming they goes by she and her or?" I ask wanting to make sure I don't give them the wrong gender pronouns.

"Yes." She smiles. "Oh and something else, she's tatted. Okay now onto the photos. So there's this one." She holds out the phone allowing me to see the beauty. The girl looks just as Logan had just previously described, beautiful face, short hair, tattoos lining her skin, very exquisite. "This one I took when she wasn't ready, obviously." She laughs showing me the candid photo. "Oh and my personal favorite. She may not want me to show you this but, oh well." Again she holds the phone out showing me the scandalous photo of the beauty. She's sitting crisscross applesauce on a bed with only a white collared shirt holding it across her chest.

"Logie, she's absolutely spectacular!" I proclaim drawing my sister in for a hug. "You got lucky. Now it's time for me to meet her; so she can get my approval." I release an ugly evil laugh and pull away. "What's the beauty's name?"

"Charlotte, she's pretty great. You two are identical; both like ink, goofy and always up to something crazy or goofy. I'm excited for you two to meet." She says finishing her last bite of chicken. "Do you want to meet her before we have dinner with moms or just wait until dinner?"

"I mean I don't know. I think either way it'll be okay but maybe wait just so moms don't totally feel left out of the loop." I explain keeping in mind that my parents still had no clue of this girl.

"Oh bro, I totally forgot about that. I suppose that is a good idea, I mean I'm going to tell them she's joining us but not until like, that morning." She smirks and giggles knowing just how frustrated that will make our mothers.

"You're decision. If they ask me if I knew I'll only say that I knew of her. Deal?" I ask wanting to make sure I don't mess up Logan's plans.

"Deal."

***

I open my eyes slowly in speculation as to why I just felt a movement under the sheets. I roll over to inspect the other side of the bed and instantly come within five inches of Logan's face. Her eyes are sealed shut and light snores follow her breathing, she's dead asleep.

I grab my phone from the bedside table and check the time, 9:50 a.m. I unlock it and decide to check my messages, three new ones, both from Malaina.

_From: Mali_

_I need a flavor Louie_

I chuckle lightly to myself already knowing the direction this is going. I read the next one.

_From: Mali_

_Louis I need youre help!!!1 ASP!!_

Again I laugh as the phone vibrates in my hands showing another new message from, you guessed it, Malaina.

_From: Mali_

_Hey Louis, it's Malaina's brother. We went out last night and she may have gotten a bit drunk and is now dealing with the aftermath, aka hangover. I know it's a lot to ask but Mali can't make it to work today and was wondering if you could cover for her. She starts at eleven and works till close. I know it is short notice and a long shift but she said she'll pay you back, promise._

"Knew it." I sigh although I already saw this was coming.

_To: Mali_

_Hey, yeah I already say this one coming, she sent a few messages before yours last night but I had already fallen asleep. I've for sure been in that position and know how that feels. I hope she feels better. And tell her not to worry about it; I had nothing to do today anyway lol._

As soon as it sends I exit the messages and open Snapchat. I don't have any knew unopened ones, as I don't use the app to communicate with my friends much. I swipe to the left and see all the loading stories from my friends. The first few load as I tap and watch their exciting activities from last night. After a few minutes my phone vibrates once more with a new message.

_From: Mali_

_She says, in her words, "Thanks balls, you're a lightsaber, I love you Lou glue." Whatever that means lol._ Then a laughing crying emoji at the end.

I chuckle a bit and type back a quick response without even thinking about it.

_To: Mali_

_No problem :)_

I send it off and lock my phone setting it back on the nightstand. I stretch, careful not to kick, punch or simply injure my sleeping sister. I throw my feet over the edge of the bed and dangle them over the arctic concrete floor, feeling the cold radiate up.

I stagger over to the armoire and follow my daily morning routine. I grab a clean pair of boxers and pair of black socks. Then open the cupboard doors and snag a random shirt off the hanger, today a skate tough tank-top, shut the doors and find a pair of black skinnies lying on the floor. Afterwards I grab my phone taking it and the pile of clothes into the bathroom.

***

By the time I'm out of the shower, dressed and look presentable it's 10:30. I finish brushing my teeth and take one final look in the mirror before heading out.

I have to say I look pretty good today. My hair is cooperating, my arms look muscular, I have a little bit of scruff and best of all, my tattoos look great with this tank. My chest tattoo is peaking above the neckline and all of my arm tats are totally visible.  _It's going to be a good day._ I think to myself before knocking on the wood cabinet hoping I didn't jinx myself.

I turn off the fan along with the light and walk out back into the living area. Logan has awoken and is sitting in an up-right position on her phone, probably scrolling through her Instagram feed.

"Good morning bub, what're you doing?" I ask heading to the kitchen opening up the cupboard. I grab a glass filling it with water and take a sip.

"Just checking my Instagram; guess who hit 15k last night." A grin spreads across her face while I put the glass in the sink.

"Damn, how the hell is somebody like you so popular?" I remark jokily. "Hey, well I'm taking Mali's shift so I won't be home at all today until way later. You can stay here or whatever you want but when you leave can you make sure to lock it up, please."

"Of course, text me later and we can figure out which date for dinner works."

I give her a 'mhm' walking over planting a kiss on her forehead. "Love you Logie." I say snatching my keys.

"By the way, nice hickeys!" She shouts after me. Fuck I totally forgot about those, oh well, not like I can cover them now.

***

By the time I arrive at work the place is loaded with the line almost out the door. I jump in as soon as I can and begin working the third and last register. The line moves along smoothly with only a few more single additions.

I turn towards my co-worker Kyle waiting for the next costumer to step forward. "Soon it'll be college rush lunch time."

"If only we weren't the only good coffee shop down the block." We both laugh as the bell rings and more customers walk through the door.

"Honestly though." I chuckle looking down at the cash register. I hear footsteps and look up, soon shocked at who I see standing before me. Shoulder length, curly ash brown hair, wonderful hazel eyes, straight eyebrows and perfect pink, plump lips. It's the boy from the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good hello readers! I don't have much to say just popping in to leave you with this wonderful chapter. Please remember to let me know what you think by commenting and / or voting. I really hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to chapter five as much as I. That also leads me to this question; would you want something a bit sexual in this chapter? It wouldn't be anything big but something a little cheeky between the boys, Harry and Louis. You can leave your answer in the comment section below or you can message me on here or tumblr. Anyhow, I love you all lots and hope you liked it! Ashley xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV:

"Hi." The shy boy mutters out switching glances from the cash register to me. "What can I get for you today?" He asks keeping his head down.

"Hey, yeah, can I get a," I pause staring up at the large menu boards. "I'll take a large cookies and cream snowdrift."

"Alright." The boy types my order into the computer. "Would you like dark, milk, or white chocolate?"

"White." I declare grabbing my wallet out from my back pocket of my skinny jeans.

"That'll be $5.00." He says. I slip out a twenty and hand it to him. "Can I get a name for your order?" He asks as he hands back a ten and a five dollar bill.

"Harry." I retort quickly dropping the money into the tip jar. "Hey," I whisper only loud enough for him to hear. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I state nodding my head towards the general direction. "Maybe I'll see you." I back away slowly giving him a wink then head for the restroom.

There are a couple urinals lining the wall across from the sinks and only two cubicles. I automatically choose the bigger, handicapped stall, shutting, but not locking, the door behind me and lean against the wall waiting to see if the boy will follow.

It's only a few minutes before I hear the door open and shut then see the boys converse at the door of the cubicle. He makes no hesitation in opening the door then slamming and locking it behind him.

"Harry, huh." The boy says standing his ground by the door. "That's cute, I'm Louis."

"Well, well, well Louis why don't you get over here and I can take care of business." I smirk undoing my belt buckle. He grins as he walks closer but pushes my hands aside. He stands about five inches or so lower than me causing me to look down at the little, fragile boy. "Would you like a little break from work and get your cock sucked?" The boy nods slightly as I take hold of his wrists and push him back against the wall.

He pulls me in, placing kisses on my lips. The kisses only last so long before my hands find their way to the rim of his jeans before unbuttoning his pants. I waste no more time and pull his jeans and boxers off allowing his hard-on to free. I smile looking up at him then wrap my lips around his warm head. I move my mouth further down his length before pulling back. My tongue swirls around his tip and let my hand take care of the rest.

It takes only moments for his head to fall back as I feel him grasp a handful of hair and moan out in pleasure. His load releases, my mouth still around him. I look up at the boy who is staring down at me with his wide eyes. I pull away from his cock and open my mouth allowing him to see the white substance on my tongue. I swallow and smile before standing back up.

My hands trace his body pulling at his waist while his lips attack my neck. As the kisses get harder I move my hands to his hair. I continue slowly maneuvering the kisses onto his lips.

Louis' POV:

"I-I have to get back to work." I utter out breaking off the kiss as Harry rests his forehead against mine.

"Oh come on, you don't have to." He pants planting more kisses on my lips. "We haven't gotten to the good part yet."

"And what exactly is that? Where you-" I get cut off as the bathroom door opens and a third party walks into the stall next to us. A belt buckle unclasps and the man's pants fall to the ground. A phone rings, the basic preprogramed Apple ringtone, and a deep voice answers.

"Hey, what's up?" The unknown vocal pronounces loud enough to hear from across the shop. "Not much just stopped at The Bean. You know the coffee shop?" A short pause. "Right, right. Yeah I love their Campfire Moca." Another break. "They normally get it around the back to school time. It's so good."

"Maybe we can ask him to join?" Harry jokes loudly.

"Excuse me? Sorry John give me a sec." The voice says obviously hearing what Harry had said. "Shut the fuck up please." He pauses and goes back to talking to this so called John person. "Alright so I should be back at the office in about ten or fifteen minutes. Really depends on how busy they are." He breaks. "Yep, yep will do. Great. See you soon." He finishes and flushes the toilet followed by pulling up his pants and heading out to the sinks. He washes his hands then heads out leaving Harry and me alone in the bathroom once again.

"Well, somebody obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Harry chuckles looking down at me. "Maybe we can do this another time, maybe even somewhere a little more private, where we can be as loud as we want." He smirks probably plotting something in his head.

"I don't know, guess we'll just have to wait and see." I say cheekily moving my hands down his chest.

"Fine." He says standing hands by his sides.

"Fine." I acknowledge nodding to him. And with that he takes a step back, turns and walks out the door.

***

By the time my shift ends it's getting dark with the last few rays of sun soaking into the shops wooden floors. I walk over to the door, locking it and head into the back. I untie my apron and hang it on the hook, I flop down onto the couch and pull my phone out of my pocket. Of course, a new message from Logan.

From: Logie Bear

Hey so I talked to moms and they think tomorrow night for dinner. I know it's soon but I'm leaving soon so I don't have a bunch of time.

I release a loud sigh and type a quick response.

To: Logie Bear

WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??? THIS IS NEWS TO ME !!!

I drop my phone onto my chest and close my eyes. It takes only seconds for my phone to bing, signaling a new message.

From: Logie Bear

Yeah me and Charlotte are taking a trip up to San Fran for a little while. She's got some friends up there who want to chill and I'm not refusing.

I smile to myself and reply.

To: Logie Bear

That's nice. Tomorrow night does work, I'll text moms so they know I'm going. I can't wait to meet her !!

It sends as I compose a new message to my mom, Meghan.

To: Mommy Meghan

Logan talked to me about dinner. I'm up for it tomorrow night.

I tap send I rise and begin the final cleaning. Once I finish I check the front door once more to make sure it's locked and turn off the front lights. I grab all of my belongings from the back room and slide out the back door. My skateboard is still propped up against the back wall. I lock the door then grab and jump onto the board skating home.

***

I turn the nob off and the water comes to a slow drop. I can't believe I thought this was a good idea. Fuck sake, why did Logan think this was a good idea? It's never a good idea to have dinner with the parents, especially my moms. My mom Josie, who may I mention is in the forensics field, is going to give this girl an interrogation. Oh well, guess I'll just have to keep my crippling anxiety and fear for the girl hidden. Although today is also the day I'm inking up my skin, nothing quite as exciting.

I finish getting dressed, throw on a beanie atop my messy hair and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge door, snatch a cheese stick and water bottle and check my time, 12:37. I'm meeting my friend Zoe at her 'shop' around one, and by 'shop' I mean her loft that's above her parents piercing parlor.

I plop down on my bed and grab my phone off the nightstand. I unwrap the cheese taking a bite with one hand while checking Instagram with the other. Before I know it twenty minutes have passed and I rise from the comfy mattress. I throw the wrapper, grab the water and my phone then grab my lanyard walking out the door into the hot California air.

***

It only takes minutes for me to skate to Zoe's before the bell dings signaling a new customer to the shop.

"Hey, Louis! What's up?" Zoe exclaims coming out from behind the counter. "It seems like ages since our last session!"

"Hey Zo, I know I mean it was just a few weeks ago but it feels so much longer."

"How have you been?" She asks leading the way up the stairs where the magic will soon happen. "Excuse the mess."

"Ah no it's fine, don't worry. I've been good, working and," I think of the boy, Harry. "just hanging out."

"Well that's good." She takes a seat in her chair set up by the counter and I in the other. "So what exactly are we doing today?"

"I'm thinking of a tic-tac-toe board." I say rubbing below my right elbow. "About here or so. I was thinking we could take turns playing."

"Oh man, sure. Who goes first?"

"You. Except I'm X's."

"Alright take the position and I'll get started." She smiles turning to the counter getting everything ready.

***

"I love it. It looks great Zo. Thank you so much." I say wrapping my arms around the thin girls waste.

"No problem love. Now I'll think of something for you to do on me." She giggles. That's how we pay each other, just exchanging tattoos.

"Well I better get going," I pull out my phone and check the time, 2:45. "I'm having dinner with moms, Logan and her new boo."

"Oh fun, well I won't hold you up. Have fun babe!" She kisses my cheek lightly and pats my back before I head down the stairs and out of the parlor.

***

"You can actually just drop me at the curb, thanks." I mumble to the uber driver as the car comes to a rolling stop. I pay and quickly check for my belongings before stepping out and shutting the door behind me.

As I walk up the windy driveway I see that Logan's car is absent. Thank god I beat her here, I didn't want to walk in on an interview. I give the door three knocks and take it upon myself to walk in.

"Hello?" I hear my mom Josie's voice rumble from upstairs.

"It's just me, Louis." I shout back as she comes into view on the catwalk.

"Hey doll, momma and I will be down in a second. Have a seat in the kitchen." She smiles heading back down the hall into their bedroom.

It's only a few short minutes before my moms come into the kitchen. "Hey babe, how you been?" My mom Meghan asks giving me a quick hug then taking a seat next to me at the big round table.

"Pretty good, nothing new; just working and relaxing." I reply taking a cracker and slice of cheese off of a plater my mom, Josie, just set out.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're do-" She gets cut off as the click of the front door rings throughout the house.

"Hello!" Logan's voice calls from the entry way. "Is anybody home?" Her voice calls again as two pairs of footprints approach closer. "Well, nice of you to greet me." She says jokingly laughing tugging along a small, petite girl behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a hot minute. I don't want to give the typical "Oh schools keeping me busy" but that's kinda the case. I started at a new school and the work load has been more tough to handle. I hope you like this chapter and are looking forward to the next. I have some ideas brewing of what could happen with Harry and Louis. But I would still love your ideas so if you have any leave them in the comments below. I love you all loads and hope you enjoyed. Ashley xxx


End file.
